JetkoTraitor
by Ultimante Seme Hida-chan
Summary: I though jet loved me...i really did, what went wrong...what did i do wrong...jet why on earth would you do this too me


It shouldn't have ended up this way. It most certainly didn't start this way. In fact we hated each other, for more than one reason. But sadly this is how it ended up. With me sitting in a tub of hot water with my knees drawn as tightly as I could get them to my, and tears from a mixture of hurt and angry flowing silently down my face. The only relieving thing was that no one could see my, i shouldn't have even been like this, not the new fire lord. But what I saw hurt, I thought she was my friend. And even if she didn't know he said he had feelings for me. Even though neither of us should have had the feeling, I did and he claimed to. Then why was I witness to what I just saw? I was simply trying to give everyone a nice break. They were all my friends, or so I had thought, so why not invite everyone to the palace to stay. I remember how fast my heart was beating when I got the reply from the Freedom Fighters saying they would be there. That meant Jet would be there, and we hadn't seen each other since him and his two friends had fled Ba Sing Se after a failed fall out with Long Feng and the Di Lee. I thought none of that matter though because he forgave me for lying and was ok with who I was. We were finally going to see each other again.

I still remembered every thing, it was after Jet had gotten out from under the hidden base at the lake. He was hurt badly so not much could really go on. But when he told me he was leaving I felt as though my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I finally got him to li-love me and he was leaving? He reassured me it was going to be ok because he had very strong feelings for me, he went as far as to say he loved me, and that when this war was over we would be reunited. That's when I first felt his lips on mine. It was hard and forceful the first time, but when he pulled back and saw my cheeks matching the scar on my face he kissed me again soft and passionate with feeling. I couldn't help but let myself give in to all the thoughts I had been having about him before this. Before long we were locked in a long vigorous kiss. His tongue moving with mine in almost perfect sync. The world seemed to be spinning when we were interrupted. I had never minded smellerbee, till that moment when she told him they needed to leave. At that moment I wanted to kill her so Jet could stay with me. He gave me one more kiss before telling me he loved me and leaving. That's one of the major things that had kept me going, moving forward. The thought that I would see him again and we would be together. That clearly wasn't going to happen anymore.

When Aang had arrived with Sokka and Katara I could tell there was something off about him. It toke me forever to get him to tell me Katara had shot him down when he asked her to be his. I felt so bad for him but all I could do is comfort him. I didn't know how he felt, until now. I wiped the remaining tears away from my eyes and got up grabbing for my towel. There was only one thing left to do now and that was to confront the matter at hand. I still saw every bit of the vision of how I found them when I closed my eyes. I was sneaking down the hallway to Jet's room to spend some alone time with him. But when I got there the door was already cracked. Looking in was the stupid mistake I made. Jet was already over top of someone, a girl. I stood for a moment listening, that's when I head her voice. It was Katara under Jet. She was taking MY place with him, it wouldn't have been as bad if it hadn't been for what Jet said. "Katara, you know I love you more than anyone ive ever met." At that moment I could swear my heart all but literally broke.

When I got back to Jets doorway I was planning to go into his room and rip them both a new ass. But something stopped me, when I got there I could still hear them whispering sweet words of love to each other in the still darkness of their room and the night. All I could do by that point was slump by the door and begin to cry again. This wouldn't be the end of this. Not by far, but it was certainly nothing I could handle right now…..


End file.
